<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Omens by vmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800529">Little Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmg/pseuds/vmg'>vmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elementary School AU, M/M, Other, Teacher Beelzebub, a class full of shitty students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmg/pseuds/vmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was called to a Parent-Teacher Conference for his little brother Azirapale. Fortunately or unfortunately, the teacher is an old friend of his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gabe! Brother Gabriel!" Aziraphale ran excitedly to his older brother's office as soon as he got home with a letter in hand.</p>
<p>The man he was looking for peaked up from his mountain of paper work, surprised that his little brother hasn't noticed the cookies on his desk yet as the boy handed him an envelope. </p>
<p>"Yes, Aziraphale?" He took the envelope with a sigh. "PTC? Why don't you go with Michael?" </p>
<p>"But I want you to come, too." The boy puppy-eyed his brother. "Last time, I went with Michael and she only fucking flirt with my TA." </p>
<p>Gabriel suddenly tensed at that sentence. "Azira, who taught you that word?"</p>
<p>"What word?" His brother replied innocently. </p>
<p>"The F word."</p>
<p>"Oh, my friend said we use it to express anger or disappointment." The boy gave him a lovely smile. "I heard you using it, too."</p>
<p>"Which friend taught you that?" </p>
<p>"My best friend! Oh, and my teacher said it's fine to use it because all of us get angry at some point."</p>
<p>"Alright." Gabriel rubbed his temples and gave his younger sibling a smile. "I'll make time for you tomorrow." </p>
<p>"Thank you, brother." With that, Aziraphale snatched a cookie from his plate and quickly headed out of the office. </p>
<p>Gabriel sighed and put down his pen, he can finish his paperwork later. After both of his parents passed away from the 'accident', they left the mansion to their three angelic children, Gabriel, Michael and Azirapale. Since most of the family business falls on his shoulders and Michael is starting college soon, he admitted Aziraphale has been neglected, left to his own devices with the maids most of the time. His cousins would visit from time to time, other than that, the house would be quiet. Thus, in the name of a good older brother, he decided to spend a whole day away from work. He knew it would be counterproductive, but he had to do it for Aziraphale. </p>
<p>Moreover, he wants to meet whoever taught his innocent brother that saying the F word is fine. Azirapale is too young to use any curse words, in his opinion. Mother and father would surely be disappointed if they were alive. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>